Hazte Responsable
by Ulquii
Summary: El miedo lo invadió de golpe y la adrenalina lo recorrió, espantándolo. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había rodeado a la chica en sus brazos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que le era posible, intentando protegerla.


Tengo esto escrito desde hace tanto que me sorprende que no lo haya publicado aquí xDDD

*Corazón de Melón le pertenece a ChiNoMiiko y a Beemov, yo solamente tomándolo prestado para hacer historias sin fines de lucro*

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose desorientado al ser cegado por una luz increíblemente brillante sobre él, cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la insistente luz y los abrió con lentitud cuando se acostumbro al brillo, removiéndose un poco.

Se percató de un dolor pesado en su abdomen y también uno punzante en su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba vendado de ambos, con una vena artificial saliendo de su codo interno, la cual le proporcionaba de lo que parecía suero.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital, paredes blancas e inmaculadas, cortinas aburridas sobre la pequeña ventana, luces blancas y frías, el penetrante olor a medicina que hacía revolver el estómago.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro, intentando recordar lo que había pasado, y enterándose que también tenía algunas gasas en su mejilla y frente.

Su mente logró visualizar en sus recuerdos varios flashazos incoherentes y resopló.

Notó algo colorido a la altura de su rostro, tan fuera de lugar en un cuarto tan opaco y triste. Un arreglo floral estaba en el mueble junto a la camilla, con una tarjeta con el típico "¡Recupérate pronto!" y algunos listones delgados de plástico.

Se quedó mirándolo desconcertado y después sus ojos identificaron una cabellera azulada tras el ramo de plantas. Su hermano estaba recostado en el sillón que se encontraba al otro lado del mueble, profundamente dormido en una posición que no parecía muy cómoda.

Tenía unas notorias bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos, remarcando que no había dormido en bastante tiempo y apenas entonces pudo conciliar el sueño. Traía puesta ropa demasiado holgada y desgastada, algo que ni siquiera usaría como pijama, parecía que se puso lo primero que encontró a la mano para salir al mundo, algo que no habría hecho en sus cinco sentidos.

Se quedó pensando, ¿qué pudo hacer que Alexy se pusiera tales fachas?

Un recuerdo repentino vino a su mente y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; Aire corriendo a mucha velocidad y golpeando su cara, una advertencia de parte de él a una sombra que no identificaba, una risa inocente, un rechinido de llantas, una colisión y el sonido del metal crujiendo.

Un grito.

Un grito ensordecedor que terminó desvaneciéndose al igual que el mismo recuerdo.

"― ¡ARMIN!"

Jadeó intranquilo y se sintió completamente perdido en ese lugar.

Notó que había bolsas de comida rápida en el suelo, al igual que envases de café vacíos y apilados, reconoció el logo del vaso, dándose cuenta que era de la cafetería que su padre amaba.

Sus padres habían estado ahí. Pero no estaban en ese momento, ¿por qué?

Desechó la pregunta al instante, sabiendo que él no fue el único envuelto en aquella colisión, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Se sintió horriblemente angustiado, ¿estaba bien?

Se incorporó a medias como el dolor de su hombro se lo permitió para ver el resto de la habitación, creyendo que quizás no le había visto, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran en habitaciones separadas. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al sentir que alguien apretaba débilmente su mano derecha y se giró a pesar del dolor en su cabeza.

Se quedó paralizado al ver la cabellera corta y verdosa en la camilla.

Le vio respirar hondo, dejando sus labios entreabiertos al soltar un suspiro prolongado, haciendo que los ojos azules del muchacho se quedaran pegados a ellos por más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Se incorporó por completo en la cama y la vio sentada en una silla metálica junto a su camilla, parecía realmente incómoda pero ella seguía dormida plácidamente, con su rostro recostado junto al brazo del chico y usando una de sus manos como almohada.

Notó que también tenía un vendaje en su muñeca, y una gasa pequeña sobre su ceja, con un par de raspones en la piel que alcanzaba a ver. No tenía daños mayores.

Suspiró un poco aliviado y llamó su atención el hecho que la otra mano de la chica estaba apretando la suya con gentileza, y aún entre sueños no parecía ser capaz de soltarla. Sintió sus mejillas arder y observó sus manos un momento, levemente entrelazadas, con miedo a que si movía la suya provocaría que la chica despertase.

Sus ojos se desviaron su rostro y sin pensarlo dirigió su otra mano a éste, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla, sorprendiéndose al notar que había caminos de sal marcados a lo largo de su cara para terminar en su barbilla, y unas ojeras mucho más amplias y oscuras que las de su hermano.

El ver su cara más a detalle hizo que recordara todo lo que sucedió, sintiéndose angustiado.

―Vamos, Armin…―volvió a decir enojada y jalando su brazo―… Sólo será un momento…

― ¡Si me dejas un momento podré terminar el nivel!

― ¡Pero sólo iremos a la tienda! ¡¿Qué tanto tiempo puede tomar?!―le gritó mientras él intentaba soltarse de su agarre al tiempo que no soltaba su control para no perder.

― ¡La tienda está cruzando el parque! ¡No iré! ¡Dile a Alex!

Ella le miró con un puchero y lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

―Pero Alexy está con Kentin en la sala―respondió ella―, estaban hablando tan animados que incluso sentí que sobraba… por eso vine aquí…

― ¿Y viniste sólo para sacarme de aquí y que no sientas que sobras?

― ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a la tienda! ¡Se han acabado las papas y ya no hay soda! ¡¿Cómo quieres que sobrevivamos?!

Armin resopló pesadamente y puso pausa al juego para voltear a verla, notando que ahora los ojos morados de la chica estaban pegados en la pantalla, reflejando ninguna expresión.

―Su…

―Olvídalo, ni siquiera debí venir―dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros y abrazando sus rodillas―. Sabía que Alexy se pegaría a Kentin desde que preguntó si podía venir, y creí que podría pasar un tiempo contigo, pero fuera de los videojuegos, uno real…

Se quedó mirándola un poco arrepentido y suspiró.

―Creí que te gustaba jugar conmigo―murmuró él subiendo sus hombros, dolido.

―Y me gusta―contestó ella―, pero el que nuestra amistad se base sólo en videojuegos, animes y mangas no me parece bien…

El chico se quedó mirándola, pensando en lo que había dicho. Ciertamente el único tiempo que compartían juntos era cuando ambos tenían controles en las manos, o hablaban de un anime o manga que ella le recomendaba, o a veces cuando ella dibujaba a su lado mientras él terminaba un nivel en su consola portátil…

No le parecía del todo bien que su amistad siguiera así, pero lo que él quería hacer con ella… no era algo que podrían hacer siendo sólo amigos.

―Sucrette.

― ¿Hm?

Armin soltó un suspiró pesado mientras se levantaba del suelo, llamando la atención de la chica.

― ¿Ar?

―Vamos, te acompañaré, pero más vale que sea rápido―le dijo él poniendo el mando en su cama y ella se levantó de un salto con el rostro iluminado.

― ¡¿En serio?!

―Sólo si no pasamos por el parque.

―Sólo si no pasamos por el parque―repitió ella asintiendo y él bufó.

―Apúrate, o cambiaré de opinión―dijo él caminando hacia la puerta y repentinamente ella le abrazó el brazo, jalándolo con insistencia hacia la salida― ¡O-oye!

―Dijiste que rápido―soltó ella entusiasmada y él pareció notar el por qué, quedándose en el portal de la puerta cuando ella lo soltó.

―Oh, no―negó él meneando la cabeza―. No, no, no, y no.

―Oh, por favor―suplicó ella juntando sus manos y bajando la cabeza―Será más rápido…

―La última vez que me subí a eso―recalcó Armin apuntando la motocicleta tras la chica con semblante enojado―, casi me matas, y no literalmente, sino de un susto.

―Oh, vamos―se quejó cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho y mirándole molesta―, eres un cobarde.

― ¡Casi le causaste un infarto a Alex!

Ella le miró haciendo un puchero y se encogió en hombros, como haciendo un berrinche en silencio para que accediera, a lo cual él le dio igual, aunque debía admitir que se veía bastante tierna.

―Pero eso fue cuando recién me la regalaron―masculló Sucrette paseando su mirada por el suelo y luego levantando la mirada, hablando más claro―. Te juro que he mejorado mucho, incluso ya tengo licencia…

El chico soltó un suspiro de frustración y se despeinó el cabello bruscamente, la muchacha le miró un poco insegura y caminó a él a paso lento, deteniéndose a medio metro.

―Oye… por favor…―pidió entrelazando sus manos y viéndole a los ojos.

Armin vio a su alrededor y luego posó sus ojos azules en los de la chica, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

Ella siempre ha sido tan bonita, y de cerca lo era mucho más, tuvo que aprovechar la cercanía para pasar su mirada por todo su rostro, admirando las facciones velozmente y obligándose a separar sus ojos de sus labios al notar que se quedó más de un segundo mirándolos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la de ella… ¿Cómo podía negarse a esos ojos morados?

Increíblemente brillantes, profundos, encantadores.

Contuvo la respiración y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, comenzando a ser tragado por la ansiedad de estar tan cerca de ella, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado mirándose?

―Su…

Apretó sus labios al dejar de hablar y suspiró, desviando la mirada a la motocicleta.

Justamente por esos hermosos ojos quería negarse. No se lo perdonaría si algo le pasase a esa niña, siempre tan imprudente y torpe. Incluso recuerda haberle pedido que dejara de ir a la escuela en la motocicleta…

―… Está bien―respondió antes de darse cuenta y el rostro de la chica se iluminó en una bella sonrisa, robándole algunos latidos a su corazón.

― ¡¿En serio?!―preguntó ella tomando sus manos de repente y él se alejó cuando ella acercó su rostro― ¡Gracias!

Iba a reclamarle algo pero su voz no salió cuando ella besó su mejilla con rapidez, provocando que se quedara pasmado, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cara y luego un sonrojo.

― ¡Vamos que se hace tarde!―gritó Sucrette jalándolo de las manos.

Armin fue prácticamente arrastrado a la moto, y ella rápidamente se subió en el frente para que él se sentara a sus espaldas.

Armin dudó de nuevo cuando iba a subirse a la motocicleta, pero terminó suspirando con resignación, subiéndose y rodeando a Sucrette de la cintura, intentando no ponerse nervioso.

—¿Listo, Ar? —le escuchó decir antes de encender el motor y apretó un poco su agarre, haciendo más obvio un abrazo— ¿A-armin?

—Listo—contestó ignorando el tono nervioso con el que ella le había hablado y puso sus ojos en el camino—. No vayas a cometer alguna locura.

La escuchó bufar y sólo vio su mano moverse en el manubrio, causando más ruido del motor.

Unos segundos después ya venían en la calle, avanzando con tranquilidad en el carril. Y Armin se sorprendió al ver que Sucrette no mentía: Había mejorado mucho, incluso respetaba todas reglas de tránsito, y parecía muy divertida mientras tarareaba.

—¿Ves que decía la verdad?—le preguntó ella de manera altiva mirándole de reojo y él sonrió.

—Me sorprende que así sea—soltó burlón para luego exagerar su voz— ¡La gran Sucrette respetando las leyes de tránsito! ¡¿A dónde se escapó su locura?!

El sonido de su risa bajo el ruido del viento pasar lo hizo quedarse embobado, mirando a un punto fijo en su cabello, moviéndose lo que le era posible por la fuerza del aire.

—¡La gran Sucrette no quiere matar a su amigo del susto!—exclamó ella divertida y Armin sonrió.

Sin pensarlo, se apegó más a ella y la ha abrazado más por cariño que por seguridad. Sintió a Sucrette dar un salto y la motocicleta se tambaleó ligeramente, haciendo que la chica soltara una maldición.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sin necesidad de gritar por la cercanía que tenía su boca a la oreja de ella, siendo que había puesto su barbilla en su hombro— ¿Todo bien?

—S-sí—contestó rápidamente y dio vuelta a la derecha en la calle siguiente, quedándose en una calle larga y bastante vacía.

Sucrette de repente sonrió y aceleró un poco, sobrepasando el límite de velocidad y alterando a Armin.

—S-su, ¿qué haces?—preguntó él inquieto y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes—pidió ella con una sonrisa enorme, sintiendo el aire alborotarle el cabello—, esta calle es segura, confía en mí.

Armin jadeó, empezando a ver su alrededor yendo demasiado rápido, y apretó más el cuerpo de Sucrette en sus brazos.

—V-vamos demasiado rápido, Su...—soltó cada vez más aturdido y ella rió, bajando la velocidad de manera controlada al tiempo que se acercaban a una avenida, la que estaba frente al parque.

—Confía más en mí—dijo ella con sonrisa inocente cuando ya estaban en la avenida sanos y salvos, y le dio una mirada rápida a Armin—, tontín.

Él la observó en silencio y estuvo a punto de sonreírle, pero escuchó un extraño sonido de llantas rechinar contra el pavimento, y al alzar la mirada de ella, vio un auto que venía a exceso de velocidad, intentando frenar y directamente hacia ellos.

Sintió a Sucrette temblar en sus brazos y la escuchó jadear al tiempo que trataba de girar para cambiar de dirección y evitar ser golpeados.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Todo se puso en cámara lenta, y Armin tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de Sucrette antes de ser golpeados. El sonido del metal chocando estruendosamente y sentir que salían disparados de la motocicleta le hizo a su corazón detenerse por un segundo, viendo el cabello de la chica sacudirse hacia un lado y su rostro transformado en una mueca de dolor.

El miedo lo invadió de golpe y la adrenalina lo recorrió, espantándolo. Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había rodeado a la chica en sus brazos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que le era posible, intentando protegerla.

Sintió el golpe contra el asfalto en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y apretó mucho más a Sucrette cuando rodaron por el pavimento hasta llegar a la banqueta frente al parque.

Abrió los ojos débilmente, reparando en lo borroso de su vista. Sintió dolor en su brazo y algo líquido y caliente pasar lentamente hasta su frente, deslizándose sobre su ceja.

Su mirada se nubló y dejó ir la fuerza de sus brazos, sintiendo un par de manos en su pecho apretando su camisa de manera temblorosa. Ella se mantenía aferrada a él, respirando entrecortada y temblando violentamente por el horrible susto.

—¿A-armin...?—oyó a lo lejos y se obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos, buscando los ojos de Sucrette.

Cuando ella se enderezó, pudo admirar el borroso color morado que poseían, inundados en lágrimas.

Y al ver que ella estaba bien se sintió aliviado, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cortamente.

—¡ARMIN!

Tragó pesado, sintiendo su corazón aplastarse al recordar su voz desgarrándose al gritar su nombre.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cuidado, como intento de consuelo propio, y suspiró ante su suavidad.

Recordaba el miedo que tuvo al pensar que la perdería, al pensar en su vida sin ella, al temer que ella estuviera más grave que él. Pero eran pocas sus heridas, y sólo su muñeca se encontraba vendada con más precaución.

En ese momento estaba aliviado de verla ahí, sana y salva, pero le preocupaban las marcas de lágrimas y las ojeras bajo sus párpados, ¿acaso había llorado?

—Su...—murmuró acomodando su cabello y dando un ligero apretón en la mano que no se disponía a soltarlo—... como lo siento...

—¿Armin...?—Escuchó a sus espaldas y giró la cabeza.

Alexy le miraba desde el sillón, a medio levantarse, con el cabello despeinado y tieso, y los ojos brillantes.

—¡Armin!—exclamó levantándose de un salto y acercándose a él de golpe, abrazándolo de los hombros de manera descuidada— ¡Tú, idiota!

Armin soltó un quejido de dolor al ser apretado y trató de separarse de su hermano, quien no parecía querer soltarlo.

—¡A-alex! ¡Duele!

—¡No sabes qué tan preocupados nos tenías, tonto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!

—¡Podrías sol-...!

—¿Armin?

Se quedaron estáticos al escuchar su voz y han volteado a la chica del otro lado de la camilla, mirándolos adormilada. No sabía en qué momento había quitado su mano de su agarre, pero eso la había despertado.

—Armin...—repitió esta vez con los ojos más brillantes y despiertos, incrédula, y Alexy ha soltado a su hermano con lentitud, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Su—la llamó Armin con una sonrisa y ella se exaltó ligeramente, su boca torciéndose en una mueca.

—¡Armin!—gritó levantándose y saltando hacia él, abrazándolo torpemente y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Soltó un quejido bajo cuando su brazo dolió en el abrazo y Sucrette se separó de golpe.

—P-perdón...—se disculpó un poco asustada de haberle hecho daño, pero Armin se ha apresurado a rodearla con su brazo sano, dándole un abrazo pequeño.

—Tranquila, estoy bien—le murmuró al oído, sonriendo con suavidad.

Sucrette se ha quedado helada y correspondió al abrazo, esta vez con más cuidado, sintiendo ganas de llorar atoradas en su garganta. Rió entrecortada, tratando de ocultar un sollozo, y limpió con la ropa de Armin las lágrimas traicioneras que se atrevieron a salir de sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados. Y el sentir que el otro estaba en sus brazos les hacía sentir plenos, sin ninguna otra preocupación.

Alexy carraspeó su garganta y Armin le miró de reojo, fulminándole cuando vio que le sonreía con burla. Sucrette se separó un poco y pasó su mano por debajo de sus ojos, limpiándolos sin cuidado.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado...—dijo ella tratando de componer su sonrisa y Armin le sonrió.

—Dormiste por dos días, hermano—le comentó sentándose a su lado en la camilla.

Armin le miró perplejo.

—¿Dos días?—repitió incrédulo y Sucrette asintió tímidamente.

—Un día y medio, más bien—explicó pasando su mano por su cabello, arreglándolo lo mejor posible—. Nos has dado un buen susto...

—Como no tienes idea—le replicó Alexy cruzándose de brazos molesto y Armin giró los ojos—. Con eso de tu brazo y la desfiguración de tu cara...

—¿M-mi cara?—dudó alterado y llevó su mano a su rostro— ¿Q-qué le pasó a mi cara?

Sucrette se encogió en hombros y Alexy hizo una mueca.

—No se pudo hacer mucho...—escuchó susurrar a la chica y el miedo se le incrementó.

Rápidamente se giró buscando un espejo y divisó en el mueble junto a Sucrette una bandeja con algunas herramientas, la tomó lo más veloz que el dolor en su hombro le hizo posible y tiró todo lo que estaba encima para luego intentar ver su reflejo en el metal.

Se quedó en silencio, viendo con detalle la forma extraña de su reflejo en el metal al no estar hecho para un espejo, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta que no había nada extraño en su cara.

—Alex...—recriminó levantando sus ojos azules de la bandeja y el aludido soltó una carcajada, la cual parecía estar conteniendo desde hacía un momento.

Armin soltó la bandeja, inclinándose sobre su gemelo para darle un golpe, pero Alexy fue más rápido y se quitó de su alcance al levantarse de la cama.

—Tranquilo, Ar—dijo Sucrette poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico y él volteó a verla, notando que su sonrisa se veía un poco forzada—. Sigues con la misma cara de antes.

—Igual de atractivo que yo—soltó Alexy divertido mientras ondeaba su cabello y Sucrette soltó un bufido divertido. —. Oh, llamaré a papá y mamá—dijo de repente caminando a la puerta a paso apresurado.

—¿Están aquí?—preguntó Armin y Alexy asintió mientras abría la puerta.

—Fueron a hablar con el doctor, han de estar por ahí—anunció, y dicho esto cerró la puerta, dejándolos a solas.

Armin relajó un poco sus hombros y se extrañó de seguir sintiendo la mano de Sucrette sobre uno de ellos, sujetándolo débilmente. Ha girado la cabeza un poco hacia ella, notando que veía fijamente a la sábana blanca en la camilla, con el rostro oculto tras su cabello despeinado.

—¿Su?

Ella se encogió en hombros y se acercó a él para darle otro abrazo, esta vez enterrando su cara en su pecho.

—Lo siento.

Armin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de separarla ligeramente para ver su expresión, pero ella no le soltó.

—Si no hubiera insistido en ir en mi moto... Si no hubiera acelerado así en la calle...—murmuró con voz temblorosa, y apretando sus manos en la espalda del chico—... Si hubiera r-reaccionado a tiempo...

Al escuchar su voz quebrarse, el corazón de Armin se estrujó dolorosamente, y rápidamente la ha rodeado con sus brazos, a pesar de que el izquierdo le dolía por la herida.

—Sucrette, tú no...

—F-fue mi culpa—sollozó removiéndose en el abrazo y escondiéndose más en su agarre—. El que estés a-así es mi culpa...

Armin frunció el ceño en dolor y la apretó contra sí, aun cuando podía causarse daño o podía lastimar a Sucrette. Tragó pesado y respiró hondo.

—Sí—respondió firmemente—. Fue tu culpa.

Sucrette jadeó y abrió los ojos, pasmada. Sintió que Armin la sujetó de los hombros y la separó de él, lo cual la hizo sufrir por dentro, su corazón rompiéndose.

—A-armin...

Sus ojos se encontraron a corta distancia, los púrpuras mirando aturdidos a los azules, observándolos de regreso pero con tranquilidad.

—Tuviste la culpa, Su—murmuró acariciando su cabello, su mejilla, borrando con cuidado las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Tuviste la culpa porque lo que quería era protegerte.

La chica le miró incrédula, incapaz de comprender y Armin le sonrió ligeramente, tomando su barbilla con cuidado.

—No quería que te hicieras daño. No quería verte en peligro—explicó pausadamente mientras se acercaba con lentitud a ella, paralizada—. No quería imaginar una vida sin ti.

Vio la mirada de Sucrette volverse profunda y brillante en timidez, relajando sus gestos conforme cortaba distancia. Él amplió un poco su sonrisa y deslizó su mano por el cuello de ella, enredando sus dedos en su cabello con sutileza.

—Tuviste la culpa—murmuró sobre sus labios y sintió su respiración volverse irregular—, así que hazte responsable.

Terminó con la distancia entre sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo a Sucrette corresponder casi al instante. Apretó sus párpados y la rodeó con su brazo vendado, apegándola lo más que le permitía la camilla.

Sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, profundizando un poco el beso, y sonrió para sus adentros, aún sin creer que estaba besando a la chica que amaba.

Se separaron con lentitud, y abrió los ojos con pesadez, posándolos primero en la boca de ella y luego dirigiéndolos a su mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver que le miraba con anhelo, esperando que volviera a besarle.

Acarició su nuca con sosiego, observándola a detalle, y Sucrette ladeó la cabeza, ahora sonriendo.

—¿Algo qué decirme?—preguntó en un murmullo y Armin hizo una mueca.

—Sólo si tú tienes algo que decirme.

La sonrisa de la chica se volvió divertida y se acercó a darle otro tenue beso en los labios.

—Me gustas, Armin.

Rió bajo su aliento y de un jalón la apegó a él de manera juguetona.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez sin miedo alguno de que ella no correspondiese, y se aventuró a pasar su lengua por los labios de ella, provocando que jadeara en sorpresa.

—Me gustas demasiado, Su—confesó con una sonrisa burlona al verla sonrojada hasta las orejas, y ella le fulminó un poco cohibida. Armin rió por lo bajo y exageró su voz— ¡La gran Sucrette nerviosa por una confesión! ¡¿A dónde se ha ido su locura?!

Sucrette bufó, tomando el reto, y se acercó a besarle una vez más, esta vez de una manera intensa y lenta, mientras acariciaba su cabello con sosiego. Armin frunció el ceño y soltó un jadeó cuando se separó de él, dejándolo completamente sin aliento.

—La gran Sucrette no quiere robarle el aire a su amigo—murmuró divertida y él la miró molesta.

—Novio—corrigió de mala gana—. De ésta no te escapas, Su.

Ella rió por lo bajo, un poco apenada y asintió.

—De mí no te desharás tan fácil, Ar.

—No era mi intención—confesó sonriendo ligeramente y volviendo a abrazarla, esta vez asegurándose de hacerlo con tal cariño y fuerza que ninguna otra persona pudiese hacerlo igual y pudiera tomar su lugar.


End file.
